The field of the invention is extended release compositions of amantadine and uses thereof.
Amantadine is indicated for various conditions that can be treated by NMDA receptor antagonists including the treatment of idiopathic Parkinson's disease (Parlysis Agitans), postencephalitic Parkinsonism, and symptomatic Parkinsonism which may follow injury to the nervous system by carbon monoxide intoxication. Amantadine also has activity as a viral M2 channel inhibitor and is used for the prophylaxis and treatment of infection of viral diseases, especially influenza A virus.
Currently marketed forms of amantadine are immediate release formulations that are typically administered two or more times a day. Amantadine's use is limited by dose related CNS side effects including dizziness, confusion, hallucinations, insomnia and nightmares (Gracies J M, Olanow C W; Current and Experimental Therapeutics of Parkinson's Disease; Neuropsychopharmacology: the Fifth Generation of Progress pp 1802; American College of Neuropsychopharmacology 2002), which can be particularly exacerbated when amantadine is administered at night.
It is known that immediate release amantadine can act as a stimulant, causing insomnia and sleep disturbance. Therefore, the last dose is typically administered no later than 4 pm in order to minimize these side effects. Such dosing of amantadine results in peak plasma amantadine concentrations occurring in the evening or night, and very low plasma concentrations in the morning.
Extended release forms of amantadine have been described in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,721, to Guittard et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,905, to Edgren et al., each disclose an oral osmotic dosage form comprising an antiviral or anti-Parkinson's drug, respectively, where in each case amantadine is listed as a possible drug to be utilized in the dosage form. U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,000, to Smith et al., discloses analgesic immediate and controlled release pharmaceutical compositions utilizing NMDA receptor antagonists, such as amantadine, as the active agent. U.S. Patent Appl. Publication Nos. US 2006/0252788, US 2006/0189694, US 2006/0142398, and US 2008/0227743, all to Went et al., each disclose the administration of an NMDA receptor antagonist, such as amantadine, optionally in controlled release form.